


Leave No One Behind

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Scarred Souls [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rescue mission gone wrong, and a list of planets that might be where their missing Major might be. Jack really hopes Major Davis appreciates what they've gone through trying to find him, when they actually <i>find</i> him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave No One Behind

Jack wanted to stomp down the ramp from the gate as he followed the rest of the rescue team, looking up to meet Hammond's gaze with a grimace. All their preparation and time spent, resources expended in getting the rescue team into position, and they came back empty-handed.

"What happened, Colonel?" Hammond's voice was steady, not betraying any frustration at the failed mission.

"We failed, sir." The words were bitter in his mouth, and there was a hard edge to his voice that was more directed at himself than anyone else. "He got away through the gate before we could subdue him."

Hammond nodded grimly, and nodded towards the waiting medical personnel. "We'll discuss the details at the debriefing, Colonel."

"Yes, sir." Jack grimaced as he followed the rest of his team towards the infirmary, wishing for a moment he could get out of the constant poking and prodding that coming back from a mission entailed. Or better yet, be able to subject Major Davis to the ordeal as well, like had been the plan when coming back this time.

* * *

"We weren't able to catch the entire address before the wormhole disconnected, but even a few symbols could narrow it down a little. And if we can cross-reference them with known Goa'uld strongholds, we might be able to find where he went." Sam wasn't particularly hopeful that the goa'uld who'd taken Major Davis would stay where he went, but there was always an outside chance.

"How long do you think that will take, Major?"

Sam grimaced, looking down at the table a brief moment. "A couple of weeks, sir, at least."

"By which point he could be anywhere in the galaxy." Jack scowled, drumming his fingers against the table a moment. There wasn't much they could do now, except wait, and listen for rumors about a tau'ri taken as a host, and where he was.

Hammond echoed his thoughts a moment later, his expression carefully controlled. The rest of the debriefing was short and Jack left as soon as he was dismissed. They'd have some time before the next mission, and he had some episodes of the Simpsons to catch up with.

* * *

Each planet they came back from, the news was the same. No one had heard of the goa'uld with a tau'ri for a host. Even the tok'ra didn't have any news, not since he'd escaped their carefully planned rescue. As if the goa'uld had dropped off the face of the galaxy.

Eighteen months with nothing except the creeping doubt that he was still alive, and a shrinking list of planets with the appropriate symbols in the address. Sam had even started going over the list of rejected ones to re-evaluate those not considered goa'uld strongholds.

Jack grimaced as she started to argue for another one that had already been rejected, twice, and interrupted her before she could get more than two words out. "The goa'uld avoid it like they do the planets protected by the Asgard, but it's not on the treaty, and it's not on the Abydos cartouche. Hell, if it hadn't been in my head along with all the rest of the stuff from the Ancients, we wouldn't even know it existed."

"Respectfully, sir, it's still possible. We don't actually know why the goa'uld avoid it, and even if Major Davis isn't there, maybe they have something that will help us fight the goa'uld." Sam had a stubborn expression on her face that warned him she had no intention of backing down, no matter how much he argued with her. The best he might be able to do is have Hammond send a MALP and one of the teams of Marines rather than SG1.

"Fine." He tossed up his hands in exasperation, and turned to head for the door of her lab. "I'll talk to Hammond about sending a team."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 22 August 2010.


End file.
